


black spot

by zoospore



Category: All梅
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoospore/pseuds/zoospore
Summary: 帕梅，迪梅，洛塞索尔x梅





	black spot

传言莫非是真的吗？迪巴拉呆在房间里不安地跺着脚，年轻Alpha葡萄味的信息素此刻发酵得如同烈酒一般浓烈而富有攻击性。  
“你tm能不能安静点儿！”另一位Alpha从浴室里走了出来，一股呛人的朗姆味儿迅速和他纠缠在一起。帕文瞪着他，房间里高浓度的信息素搞得两人都很不舒服，他们的Alpha本性正叫嚣着，暴力因子攒动着，无关其他，只关乎本性，想要把侵占自己地盘的Alpha撕个粉碎。  
好在运动员们对于信息素的暴动有丰富经验。帕文强忍着想要上去狠狠捶对方脸的冲动，拍着自己的额头试图清醒过来。他贴了片临时贴，随后又打开了窗户，气氛总算缓和下来。  
“他答应了。”迪巴拉平静地叙说着，残忍地撕碎了表面的祥和。  
“你怎么能说出这种话？”帕文迅速转过头对准迪巴拉，眼神仿佛要掐死对方，“莱奥当然会答应，我们是队友。他相信我们才会答应的，你居然要这么想他。我太失望了。”  
“你听我说……”  
“你怎么对得起他？他还不够累吗？你……”  
“好了！”迪巴拉打断了他，他的表情阴晴不定，“我对他说的，我说：‘能不能晚上来一下我房间，莱奥，有事儿找你。’他想都没想就答应了，他一点儿也不知道保护自己吗？”  
“是他相信我们……我们不能……”帕文做着最后的辩护，他摇着头，却纠结着找不到合适的词汇。很快，他意识到自己的动摇，厌恶地甩了甩脑袋，正打算张口，却再一次被打断。  
“你也看见了，不是吗？”迪巴拉察觉了他开始摇晃的态度，“你看见他……”  
“住口！是那些垃圾，那些混球的错，莱奥不可能……”  
“我知道！”迪巴拉狠狠抓住帕文的肩膀摇了摇，“所以我只是问一下，问清楚……”他说着，也在欺骗着自己，“只是确定他没事儿……就是这样。”  
门外响起了敲门声。帕文和迪巴拉互相看了一眼。他们同时噤声了。  
靠门比较近的帕文率先站起来，他整理了整理自己的睡衣，走过去缓缓、缓缓按下门把手。

这次阿根廷之行对于莱奥来讲并不很愉快。Kun没能和他在一起，这是个偌大的遗憾。他们已经不再年轻了，不知道还能一起踢多少场比赛。  
他有时觉得自己恨透了那些恶心的媒体，那个腐败的足协。他能感觉到自己力不从心，他能感觉到那些恶言恶语从四面八方传来，撕扯他的灵魂。最开始，他们攻击他的性别，侮辱他是个“不要脸的Omega婊子”；后来，他们造谣他控制球队，权力凌驾于教练之上。任何有脑子的人都会知道这有多么虚假。可他们喜欢这样，民众们不喜欢看他是天才，是球王；他们更偏向于“扒”出他深层的“污点”，然后嘲笑他、谩骂他。“看啊，他也一样肮脏。”  
可他还是一如既往回到了他的祖国。那是他不能放弃的梦想，他依旧深爱的土地。他甚至愿意忍受唇枪舌剑，愿意怀抱子弹，只要他还在球场上，他身上蓝白色的球衣就不会变色。他愿意这样做，如果上帝执意要考验他。  
国家队的那些大男孩儿们总是有精力吵吵闹闹，甚至让他都感觉自己年轻了几分。  
生活还在继续，比赛也在继续。  
莱奥给自己打气。他剃掉了自己的胡子，镜子中的人一下子仿佛回到了20岁的年纪，和那些年轻的球员们打成一片。  
即使失败，他还会重新再来。莱奥对着镜子里的自己在心中默念。他会再开始一万次，如果他没有成功。他知道自己对阿根廷永远不会放弃。

“莱奥，你来了。”是帕文打开了门，他在空气里嗅着，面无表情地对年长者说到。  
是信息素的味道。成熟Omega甜美、诱人的信息素。  
“嗯……克里斯，保罗在吗？”屋内的味道梅西逼退了一步。Alpha的味道过于浓郁了，这让他很不舒服，气味隔离贴几乎没有任何用处。他甚至忍不住释放了自己的味道，香甜的奶油味儿在空中飘荡。  
他已经不年轻了，前段时间队医告诉他他必须停止使用抑制剂，如果他还想踢球的话。这很糟糕，但是不能踢球更糟糕。他不得不停下自打他18岁分化之后就月月注射的药物——莱奥几乎对不用药物如何度过发情期一无所知。  
他太敏感了。那股信息素又太霸道。莱奥马上意识到，他的发情期被提前了。  
“克……克里斯，抱歉，如果保罗在的话告诉他我有急事，实在不能……”莱奥结巴地说着，他感觉双腿在颤抖，一股热流涌向下腹。他的内裤湿了，他要趁着还有理智赶快离开这里。他只能祈祷面前的Alpha什么也没发现。  
“别走……莱奥……”可是天不遂人愿。帕文狠狠拉住了他的手臂，梅西还没有反应过来，那个大男孩儿就把他拽到了怀里。Alpha的双臂像是两条钢筋死死锢住了他。帕文将头挤进队长的颈间，贪婪地吸食着那香气，“莱奥……你好香……莱奥……”帕文仿佛呓语着，胡乱把自己埋得更深。  
“不要……快起开……唔……”年长者挣扎着，他向后躲，把帕文带得一个趔趄。可男孩儿用力抱着他，丝毫不打算放开这到手的猎物。  
“你发情了。”帕文陈述着这个事实。他面无表情，眼神里透露着异样的疯狂，这让梅西感到一阵害怕。平时不是这样的，这个把他当做偶像的后辈对着他总是开朗地笑着，撒娇般向他讨要一个又一个拥抱，眼里的爱意与崇拜让他受宠若惊。他不确定自己是不是值得那样无条件的爱，但他肯定帕文永远都站在他的一边，永远不会伤害他。  
“莱奥……你想去哪儿？”帕文直接抱着他抬了起来。像原始人将战利品带回洞穴一样把他抱进了房间。“咔哒”一声，门被上了锁。“你想找谁来解决发情期？你想谁来肏你？”男孩儿似乎在撕咬着他的颈肉。也许是最后的理智，帕文并没有直接咬上他的腺体，而是撕掉贴纸，用舌头轻轻舔舐着。这也足够让几乎毫无经验的莱奥在他怀里颤抖了。  
“克里斯……不……”信息素深深嵌进了莱奥的鼻腔。他毫无反抗余地。双手搭在帕文的肩膀上好像是一个勾引一般。  
“莱奥……”另一个声音从房间里传出来。梅西抖了一下，随后，他陷入了深深的绝望。那是迪巴拉的声音，他就在屋里，看见、听见了全部，但是没有出来阻止。  
另一双手从身后搂了过来。两方Alpha的信息素在空中打架，莱奥觉得他快要晕过去了。“起开，该我了。”迪巴拉催促着，帕文很有默契的把头抬起来，然后向着更深的地方进发着。  
他撕扯着莱奥的衣服。那件可怜的衬衣，扣子全部噼里啪啦地落在地上。莱奥光洁而白皙的胸膛就这样暴露在两人眼前。娇嫩的乳尖红艳艳地挺立着，由于太久缺乏爱抚而颤抖，帕文只是轻轻用手指戳了一下就收获了一声暧昧的呻吟。  
他怎么会这么敏感？难道传言真是真的？那色情的样子撕扯着帕文的理智，他想起之前看到的一幕幕，被背叛的怒火在他的心头涌动着。  
迪巴拉看到帕文已经抢先进入下一步有些嫉妒，他掰过莱奥的头和对方交换着一个又一个深吻。男孩儿粗鲁的舌头在莱奥的口腔里四处乱撞，让那些来不及吞咽的津液留下暧昧的银丝。  
“唔……嗯……”梅西摇着头，却因为被两边控制着而不得动弹。嘴巴被堵着，他甚至说不出一句完整的话。帕文正着迷的盯着他胸前的红豆，让他的脸红得不能再红了。  
“你到底在想谁？”迪巴拉不满于莱奥的走神，用一种半带着撒娇的哀怨语气向他抱怨着。那好看的眼睛闪烁着复杂的神色。  
“保罗……放了我……让我走好吗？唔……”莱奥哀求着，尽管他知道Alpha有多不可能放弃一个发情的Omega，他还是希望着，希望能换回这两个平日里贴心的后辈哪怕一点儿理智。  
“莱奥，难道不是你自己想的吗？”他的哀求只换回了迪巴拉一声冷笑，“你希望我们为你解决发情期才过来的，不是吗？你来就是想让我们肏你……”迪巴拉的声音带着不正常的沙哑，帕文也把头抬起来，一只手轻轻抚摸着莱奥的脸颊，他把胡子全剃了，和五年前一样年轻。  
“不……不是的……我……”莱奥被那句脏话羞得红了脸，“克里斯……不是的……”他想转而说服帕文，但帕文只是给了他一个一样的表情：充满情欲、愤怒、以及难以置信。他搂着莱奥的腰把他摔在了床上。  
看看这个Omega的样子。他发着情，眼睛湿漉漉的仿佛要哭出来，白皙的胸口泛着绯红，那两粒小豆兴奋地挺立着。他穿在身下的那条运动裤已经被淫液浸湿了一大块。即使是这样，他们的队长还是勉强缩到角落里抱紧了一个枕头，似乎是在做着最后的抵抗。  
“你这是什么意思？莱奥。”迪巴拉被他的样子弄笑了，他坐在床的一边，释放着浓烈的信息素。莱奥一开始还会把头偏过去躲开，可很快，他就无法抗拒年轻Alpha的味道，身子违背着他的意志颤抖着打开，像是在讨好眼前强大的Alpha。帕文也凑过来，另一种味道逐渐更加浓郁了，他仿佛是好奇一般伸出手去揉捏年长Omega涨大的奶头。“不……嗯……”莱奥把头偏过去，胸前酥麻的感觉让他的腰像是融化的奶油一样软。他嘴上拒绝，可Omega淫乱的本性让他只能挺着胸向前，讨要着更多爱抚。  
“莱奥，你还记得吗？你做了什么？”迪巴拉爬上床，把莱奥的裤子脱下来。他的队长咬着嘴唇挣扎着，可Alpha毋庸置疑地掐着他的腰，用信息素驯服他，直到那些已经没有任何用处的衣服被一件件扯下来变成废布。他流水的小穴和勃起的阴茎被他的后辈们一览无余。他就这样全裸着，仿佛一个下贱的奴隶一样在他的两个Alpha主人面前，颤抖着祈求奖励。  
莱奥尽力蜷缩着身子，遮蔽着自己的私处。摇着头，他根本不知道迪巴拉在说什么。  
“啊！克……克里斯……不……”帕文狠狠掐了一下他的乳头，似乎惩罚他无视了自己一样。“你忘记了吗？”帕文也上了床，他和迪巴拉一前一后夹着莱奥。他把莱奥提起来搂在怀了，那人无力的腰则靠在迪巴拉身上，“前天，你想说你忘了吗？”  
“前天……你们……”莱奥转动着他被情欲泡软的大脑。对了，他想起来了。那个足协的官员把他堵在房间里，Alpha的味道呛得他直咳嗽，那张恶心的脸扭曲着……“不……呜……”生理性的泪水顺着脸颊止不住地下滑，“你们看见了吗？不……”这个肮脏的小秘密是他将要带到坟墓里的，今天却被他的后辈们戳穿了。  
“我看见了。”迪巴拉点点头。那天，他和帕文去找梅西——他们的队长说是要去和某位官员见面，很快就回来，但出去的时间有些过长了。他们从门缝里听见了那些压抑的声音。年轻人都是那么好奇，他们扒着那点儿小小的缝隙向里面望去。迪巴拉感觉自己僵硬了，大脑不断在颅骨里爆炸。他甚至没反应过来他看见了什么，因为那不可能是真的，只能是个噩梦。  
他敬爱的队长，那个总是十分温柔而腼腆，却在球场上保护他们的队长，被一个油腻的官员堵在墙上。那个恶心的男人正趴在他脖子上嗅着Omega甜美的信息素，一只手在他的胸前胡乱摸着，另一只手大力挤压着那过于丰满的臀肉。“别……轻点……”他的队长喘息着，却没有推开那个男人，只是闭着眼睛仿佛是一个默认。  
推开他啊，快点推开，逃出去。迪巴拉在大脑里叫嚷着。他应该冲进去，把那个胆敢侵犯他神明的人渣撕成碎片，他该保护他的队长，可是最后，他和帕文只是失魂落魄的离开了。莱奥并没有反抗，他不敢进去，他害怕撞破这样的事实。  
那个传说传了很久，关于梅西是如何利用自己Omega的身体勾引身边的人，和高层做一些肮脏的交易。他们一直都认为又是被编出来诋毁莱奥性别的谣言。可他今天真的看到了。他的队长是如何在那个官员身下默默承受着屈辱，没有反抗，甚至吐露出一点儿令人浮想联翩的呻吟。  
“莱奥……我也看见了。”帕文紧紧盯着怀里的人，那人的眼睛全然暗了下去，闪烁着点点令人心碎的恐惧，他的身子也不自然的颤着。“我们本来只是想和你谈谈，”帕文说着，他一口咬住柔软的乳尖，逼迫Omega发出一声哀吟，“可你居然这副样子过来……你还瞒着我们多少？你还和谁做过？”男孩儿的声音里竟带着一丝委屈的哽咽，如同一只受伤的野兽，融合着愤怒和悲伤。  
“克里斯……我……对不起……我不能向你说这些……”莱奥不想因为自己的事儿让这个优秀的后辈痛苦。他没法向帕文解释自己的错，在莱奥心里，他知道那无可辩驳，他早就堕入了深渊。年长者抬起帕文的脑袋，青年的眼里酝酿着眼泪，莱奥轻轻吻上去安慰着他。  
“莱奥……你不能无视我……”迪巴拉的声音从背后响起，看见日思夜想的人安慰别的男人他快要嫉妒疯了。他直接将一指插入那不断流着水儿，早就准备就绪的小穴。  
“啊！呜……保罗……不要……”哪怕只是一只手指，年长的Omega反应也很大。他的腿像是筛糠一样抖着，热情的穴肉紧紧吮吸着迪巴拉的手指，邀请他探入更深的秘境。看见这一幕，帕文有些不服气地大力吮吸其莱奥胸前的两点，小巧的奶头涨大到小蚕豆般大小。“克里斯……不要……求你……”Omega呜咽一声，双手推拒着他的脑袋，身子却变得更软，无力地任由Alpha搂抱。莱奥陷入了两个Alpha的斗争，年轻人较着劲，他上面和下面敏感的器官都被一下比一下重地蹂躏着。意识很快模糊，莱奥呓语般呻吟着喘气儿，暧昧着随前后Alpha的动作扭臀摆腰，像是魅惑的蛇，小穴吐出更多粘液，甚至把床单都打湿了，前面的性器颤颤巍巍可怜地立着，也哭出了透明的泪水。“啊啊啊！呜……”就这样，没有被任何人触碰到前面的情况下，莱奥射了出来，溅在他和帕文的腹部。他的后穴也紧跟着喷出大量淫水，并极速地收缩着。光是手指，他就已经在后辈的面前潮吹了。震惊于自己淫乱的行为，莱奥止不住流下眼泪。他不知道他的两个后辈会怎么看他，看这个光用手指随便玩玩就忍不住高潮的队长。  
两人的动作明显都停了下来，眼前的场景对于他们来讲实在是太过于刺激了。可这又同时助长了二人的嫉妒和愤怒——一想到这具美丽而诱人的身躯会在那些恶心的官员与财阀身下婉转承欢，Alpha暴虐的本性就控制住了他们的心。  
“看来莱奥很喜欢啊……”迪巴拉带着笑意在莱奥的耳边低语着，他一口口亲着耳垂，语气中有着不同于往日的危险。“既然莱奥不愿意说，那我们不会逼迫莱奥的。”  
“保罗……克里斯……不要、不要这样……好吗？”敏感的Omega察觉到一丝危险，他强打精神撑起被刚刚玩弄到高潮的身体，用那泪水盈盈的双眼祈求着。可他的身体却不这样认为，发情的瘙痒感依旧在深处的穴肉中酝酿，致使他不得不摩擦着双腿止痒。  
“那怎行？莱奥那太残忍，太任性了……你刚爽过就不考虑我们了吗？”是帕文，他捉住莱奥的双臂，像平日一样，埋在对方的颈窝处舔吻撒娇，就好像刚才什么都没有发生一样 他没有吸着自己偶像的乳头，把对方折磨到高潮。  
“我……”莱奥的神情似乎有些动摇，他在自责着，发情绞的他的大脑一团浆糊，这让他真的认为是自己的错，诱惑了两位无辜的后辈，而现在，他甚至要逃跑。  
迪巴拉和帕文默契地对视了一眼。他们把莱奥放在了床上。  
“莱奥，我们来玩儿游戏怎么样？”迪巴拉提议到，可是他的笑容绝没有那么简单，“就当作是对你做那种下流事儿的惩罚……”他的眼睛从上看到下，欣赏每一寸男人身上的痕迹。“莱奥，你还需要我们替你保守秘密对吧？”帕文补充到，他舔了舔嘴唇感到异常地燥热，Alpha的本性侵占了他全部理智，此刻他只想狠狠侵犯他喜欢了十几年的偶像。  
“嗯……”梅西犹豫着，最终点了点头。他确实需要保守这个秘密。他才是背叛者，以那种淫荡下流的姿态背叛了他们的爱与信任。  
“那现在，莱奥就要按照我们的要求乖乖听话。”迪巴拉宣布到。两个男孩儿的眼睛里闪烁着难以言喻的兴奋。而他们的队长只是默默低下头默认了一切。

“莱奥，我能看你穿这个吗？”男孩儿们很快进入了游戏的状态，Alpha的信息素鼓动着，空气中纠缠着浓郁的酒香。迪巴拉拿出自己的球衣在梅西眼前晃了晃。  
“凭什么要穿你的！”还没等他们的莱奥说一句话，帕文首先提出了异议。朗姆酒的味道一瞬间爆发了，这让Omega觉得自己更加晕眩了。“这个主意是我先想到的，”迪巴拉耸了耸肩，他得意洋洋地把带着自己味道的球衣盖在了莱奥胸口，仿佛刻下一个印记一样，“你可以找些别的。”他冲帕文露出一个胜利的微笑。  
“保罗……我……”梅西抱着那件球衣有些不知所措。他想要拒绝，但看着迪巴拉那着火似的目光，还是缓缓地套上那件印着别人的名字、别人的号码的衣服。大男孩儿的气味沾在衣服上浓郁地窜进他的鼻子，他感觉自己变得敏感极了，就连那布料蹭过乳尖都引起一阵战栗。年长的Omega觉得自己被Alpha气味儿包围着，皮肤不禁颤抖着，那下身才刚释放过的地方又有了感觉，而他只能绝望着收紧双腿，避免两个饥饿的Alpha发现他只因为穿着别人的球衣就流了水儿。  
“莱奥……我的队长……”眼前的美景让迪巴拉感叹起来。他忍不住地凑上去，亲吻莱奥因为极度羞耻而泛红的眼角。他暗恋已久的人是甜的。这让迪巴拉更深深吻住了莱奥的嘴唇，让对方只能透露出一点儿小兽呜咽似的呻吟，他则像是胜利者一样搅动莱奥的舌头，发出夸张的水声，向帕文炫耀自己的所属权——让队长穿上自己的球衣，只有最深的春梦中才会有如此旖旎的场景。  
帕文看着眼前的一切。莱奥没有拒绝迪巴拉，有些迁就地任由对方亲着，甚至都起了反应——尽管竭力掩饰，他还是捕捉到莱奥双腿间半勃的性器，以及更深处那闪光的水痕。他感觉自己的心脏燃烧着正叫嚣要更多占有他最爱的人，而不是看着莱奥被别的男人拥抱。帕文凑上去，他用手套弄着莱奥的性器：“也看看我啊……莱奥……”说着，另一只手掀开那件球衣，揉捏起膨大的奶头。  
“嗯……唔……”身体其他敏感处受到的刺激让梅西终于回过神儿来。他努力看向另一个年轻人，却因为迪巴拉捉住他的嘴唇不放而只能发出煽情模糊的喘息声。他想要尽量分出精力安慰帕文，却因此激怒了对方。  
莱奥在因为别的男人呻吟。帕文感觉自己的脑神经抽搐似得疼痛着，自己爱了十几年的人，在别人身下……明明他才是爱得更深的。他要向莱奥证明这一点，向他的队长证明在这方面他要比别的Alpha都强，他值得更多的关注。  
帕文想到了另一件好事儿能让他的队长分给他更多的精力。他从自己的背包里掏出了一个队长的袖标——不是真的，这是他从网上买回来的，可他常常抱着这个标志，把它放在胸口，想象着他所拥抱的是那个矮个而腼腆的男人，这可以给他一种温暖而坚定的力量。  
“莱奥……舒服吗？你都不理我……”帕文的声音里带着一丝委屈，那沁人的酒香无孔不入地钻到了莱奥的腺体里，围着他的身子，试图把另一个Alpha驱逐开。迪巴拉感受到这个不同的味道，他更紧地拥抱莱奥，把对方压在床上，释放更多葡萄味，像是一只野兽一样，忘情地轻咬着猎物散发香气的颈动脉，收获更多甜美、缠绵的轻喘。  
帕文撸动了几下莱奥挺立的下身，随后，他把袖标套在了上面。  
“克……克里斯……”莱奥喘息着，他费劲地撇过头去想要看清帕文的动作。可是信息素的刺激实在太过了，他除了像是失禁一样流水的下身以外，大脑也仿佛是一滩融化的芝士。眼前的一幕却依旧吓到了他，他看见帕文把那件象征着荣誉的袖标套在了下面，甚至多套了几下，将那根颤颤巍巍的可怜东西全部发泄的可能都禁止了。“不！不要！”他慌乱地想要起身，可察觉到他反抗的年轻Alpha们合力把他的四肢结结实实按回了床里。“不……不能这样……呜……”他忍不住哭了出来，下体的器官胀痛着，他想伸手把袖标脱下来，可双手却被迪巴拉按在了头顶。  
“莱奥……放松放松……”帕文靠过来轻舔着莱奥的耳垂，他把自己勃起的性器贴在莱奥腿上轻轻研磨着，另一边挑逗性地揉捏着红艳的奶头安慰受惊的Omega，“这个是我在网上买的，不是真的……莱奥……放松一点……你这样很好看……”帕文说着，他掰过莱奥的头进行着一个梦寐以求的深吻。莱奥的身子依旧在打颤，或许是因为这过于淫荡与亵渎的装束，或许是因为帕文令他窒息的深吻。他黑葡萄一般美丽的双眼闭着，睫毛颤抖着，一副深情而温顺的模样。  
迪巴拉也不甘示弱，他将自己涨得发疼的性器堵在Omega那早就等不及的穴口旁边，一下下模仿抽插的样子撞过去，在滑腻的会阴处磨蹭着。  
“唔……嗯……”莱奥感知到下身那激烈的挑逗又不禁吐出一些美好的呻吟。他忍不住地夹住Alpha的腰，充满暗示地磨蹭着，发情的身体邀请对方狠狠地肏进最深处去。可就在年长的Omega享受这种“色情服务”时，两个年轻人十分有默契的停止了。  
“莱奥，舒服吗？是不是比那几个老不死的官员强多了？”帕文一边留恋地嗅着奶油般的信息素，一边残忍地质问着。  
“穿成这个样你很兴奋吗？队长？”迪巴拉站起来，他居高临下地看着莱奥。那是他的队长，他无法想象这个人会在球场之下，在所有人都看不见的地方被那样对待，像个廉价婊子一样……他感觉他理性的支点因此而崩塌了。在那些财阀和高层的眼里，再伟大的球员或许也不过是更昂贵的玩物罢了，可在他眼里，那是宛如神明的存在。  
一个疯狂的念头叫嚣着，他要惩罚眼前的男人，惩罚这个刚刚摧毁了他整个世界的人。  
“我……”被压着的人嚅嗫着，年轻地队员吐出的侮辱性的话语让他脸颊绯红，羞耻、自我厌恶、发情期，这一切让这个伟大而坚强的男人支离破碎、遍体鳞伤。他张了张嘴，想要解释，最后却闭口不谈。何必解释呢？这都是我自己的罪孽，他痛苦地想着。  
帕文也站了起来，他低着头，没有说话，同迪巴拉一起居高临下观赏队长发情的狼狈模样。两个年轻人没有了任何动作。  
“唔……保罗……克里斯……你们……”发情的Omega很快就无法忍受冰冷的空气和Alpha的注视。他的双腿间炙热而瘙痒，水流不断，皮肤疯狂渴求着爱抚。梅西开始还能闭着眼忍受，可久违的发情期只因为他的忍耐更加猖獗。他最后，只能放弃那早就形同虚设的自尊，颤颤巍巍地开口，声音小到无法分辨，模糊地恳求着两个Alpha。  
“莱奥，怎么了？你想要什么？”迪巴拉好整以暇地坐在了另一张床上。莱奥渴望地望向了另一个年轻人，但此刻两个Alpha组成了亲密无间的战线。“莱奥，你比我们年长，不如你教我们好了。”帕文提出了一个新提议。空气中的信息素又躁动起来，显然，迪巴拉也很喜欢这个建议。  
“我……不行……”莱奥害羞地把头偏到一边。他的脸泛起一层潮红，微抿着嘴，眼睛泛着水光。他努力控制越来越暧昧、急促的喘息，可是空虚的穴口只是开合着，贪婪地吞吐淫液，让他的所有掩饰都成为一种欲盖弥彰。  
帕文和迪巴拉看着眼前熟透的Omega。他们都硬得发痛了，但此刻，为了更加美味的瞬间，却都又有足够的耐心。  
最后，年长者败下了阵来。  
莱奥闭着眼睛，他不敢看也不敢想象眼前的景象。他凭感觉凑到一人身前，用手抖着，把对方膨胀的性器取出裤外。“嘶……”光是这个动作就让帕文爽得快射了。这个大男孩儿有些鲁莽地抓住莱奥的手，突如其来的动作甚至吓到了莱奥，他急切地用对方的手为自己手淫。  
“莱奥，你怎么只摸他一个人？”迪巴拉的声音从另一边传来，声音里带着点儿委屈，“你要一视同仁，我也很喜欢你……”他说着，霸道地抓住莱奥另一只手，按在自己同样快要爆炸的性器上。  
“保罗，等……”还没莱奥能拒绝，那火热的器官就已经烫到了手心。年长者低着头，努力抿起嘴巴闭着眼睛，一同为两个Alpha服务着。空气宁静下来，只有Alpha浓重而急促的喘气声偶尔泄露在空中。  
就这样过去吧，莱奥闭着眼睛想着。他的下体依旧背叛着他的期望越发瘙痒难耐，他下意识地摇晃着屁股，让那些冒出的粘液沿着那对丰满的臀瓣向下淅淅沥沥滴着。“莱奥，你不会就像这样完事儿吧？”迪巴拉打破了沉默，他把莱奥的手拿开，强行把他抱进怀里，成功打乱了莱奥的呼吸。“你这样是没法度过发情期的。”迪巴拉舔着怀里人的耳垂，轻轻吹着气儿。他向帕文点了点头，并示意帕文坐到他的对面，像之前一样一前一后固定住莱奥，帕文伸出手指，插进了湿滑柔软的肠道。似乎根本不用扩张，那个小洞早就做好了被侵犯的一切准备。随着莱奥动情地颤抖与扭腰，帕文忍不住又多抽插了几下才把手指抽出来。“莱奥，帮帮我吧，”他撒娇似的在莱奥耳边低语，“我下面涨得好难受。求你了，莱奥，快救救我……”  
“克里斯……嗯……”莱奥就像平时那样照顾后辈。他被那大胆的求欢羞红了脸，但依旧温顺地转过身，把那美好的腰肢扭到一个极限，想要翻身来用手继续帮助帕文。  
迪巴拉见状把他人抱得更紧，阻止了莱奥想要做的事儿。“莱奥，不是说了不能用手吗？”青年的声音里带着些宠溺地责怪，“更何况，莱奥去照顾他了，谁来安慰我呢？”说着，迪巴拉捧起莱奥的脸，那对黑眼睛被情欲冲刷着，失去了理智，正带着些困惑无辜的望向他。“我让给他了。”迪巴拉在他的耳边小声说着，帕文显然是理解了对方的意思，他赞同地点了点头。此刻两个Alpha发挥了谦让的精神——为了最大限度地享用眼前可爱的人。“莱奥可以先用后面帮他，这样才能解决发情期，对吗？我的队长，教教我们该怎么解决发情期吧！”迪巴拉补充道。  
眼前人的话让莱奥小声呜咽着。他明白对方的意思，光是想想让那巨大的东西肏进空虚泛滥的小穴里，他就快要爽得高潮了。自尊心在阻止他做这样下流的事情，可越是这样，他的身体反应越下作，可爱的粉红色淫穴收缩着，看得帕文倒吸了一口气。  
经过一会儿思想斗争，臣服于欲望的莱奥终于缓缓地有了动作。摆动着那白花花的肉臀，帕文在上面轻轻拍打着，发出清脆的响声，掀起一阵阵肉浪。男人再一次闭上眼，随后他睁开，一手扶住硕大的肉棒，一手拉开穴口，就要坐上上去。  
可莱奥实在太紧张了。他并不像两个Alpha想象的那样有经验，这方面他还是个处子，尽管他确实被官员们所骚扰，终究没有人有胆量再进一步。他几次尝试都因为过于紧张而无法吃进去全部，帕文之前的轻拍也变成了有些不耐烦地责罚。“莱奥，这可不行。”迪巴拉说着，“没想到流了这么多水儿的小嘴儿还这么紧。不如……”说着，他拿了床头还剩下小半瓶的矿泉水。“莱奥用这个再为自己润滑好了。”他摇了摇瓶子，半瓶水“哗啦哗啦”地响着，“否则我们只能一起难受了。莱奥，好吗？”迪巴拉低下头，他们额头对着额头，青年直视着年长者有些涣散的瞳孔。  
“等一下，这太过了！”帕文立刻反对了这个做法。莱奥就连自己吃下肉棒都做不到，怎么能受的了灌肠呢？对偶像的爱惜和崇敬又占据回一席之地。  
“嘘……”迪巴拉打断了帕文，“莱奥，你告诉他你愿不愿意。我们不会逼迫你的。”莱奥听了他的话沉默了一会儿。Omega对于Alpha天生的服从在发情期被无限放大。最后，男人微不可觉地点了点头。  
“莱奥……”帕文看在眼里。他觉得自己的喉咙发干，心脏被炙热的血液灌满到快要炸裂。他的队长愿意为他做这种事让他的大脑几乎像是已经高潮那样炸开一片烟花。  
莱奥在两束燃烧的目光当中接过了半瓶水。即使他不知道该怎么做，也多半猜到了会发生什么。奇怪的是在这种状态下他竟然觉得更加兴奋了，热气蒸腾着皮肤使他格外放松，整个人如同泡在情欲的温泉之中。只有敏感点的空虚与痒意被无限放大了。如果可以缓解这种甜蜜的折磨，哪怕是个矿泉水瓶子他也乐意去做。  
他转过身正对着帕文，坐在两人腿间，迪巴拉帮他把两条腿拉得大开。  
还是和刚才一样的步骤，莱奥的手颤抖着用两只手指把那紧致但湿滑的穴口分开。矿泉水瓶口要比Alpha的性器小上许多，这让这个操作比之前容易。Omega用另一只手扶起瓶身，还未等把瓶口插进去，一股冰凉的液体倒灌进火热的肠壁。“啊！嗯……”水顺着肠肉被吸进深处，仿佛是轻抚过嫩肉，最后，在他的最深处积攒着，带来阵阵凉意和羞耻。他差点把剩下的水都洒出去，还好帕文帮他接住了瓶子。大男孩儿着迷地看着他沉湎与欲海的脸，没有任何警告，握着他的手一口气把瓶口插进了小穴，剩下的半瓶水一滴不剩地被灌了进去。  
“不要！克里斯……等……啊……唔……”他想把自己的手抽出来，奈何对方攥得太紧。帕文抬着他的腰，让水流连绵不断流进深处。最深的地方，莱奥能感觉到水流在荡漾，激起肠壁一阵阵瑟缩。  
上帝啊，我到底做了什么？冰凉的液体唤醒了一点儿理智，被自己的两个后辈玩弄，被束缚，被指奸，甚至被灌肠……在这之前，他甚至想像不到天底下有这么淫乱的事情。“呜……”生理性的泪水从眼角流下，年长者看见自己的一位后辈正紧紧盯着那刚被灌肠的、水光泛滥的穴口，像是在欣赏什么艺术品，他瞬间感觉自己整个人都要羞耻而死了，皮肤染上一层绯红，“克里斯……求你了……不要看……哦……”他边哀求，边喘息着。青年Alpha显然一个字母都没听进去，他掏出自己的性器，在那迷人的双臀间研磨着，充分用水和淫液为自己润滑。  
“莱奥，我也在看，你不要忘了。”迪巴拉的声音听上去比之前要沙哑。莱奥这才回过味儿来——身后还有一个人，那人的性器也勃起了，火热地贴在他的后腰部。  
“我要进去了，莱奥。”帕文的话语又一次分散了他的注意力。可怜的Omega反应过来已经来不及了，帕文深吸一口气，将整个性器长驱直入，多亏了充分的前戏，他几乎没有遭到任何的阻拦。“唔嗯……啊……”男人的呻吟骤然拔高，像是幼兽的呜咽一般。“我们得快一点儿，否则保罗要憋坏了。”帕文从迪巴拉手中接过莱奥的双腿，在他耳边轻笑着说到。  
莱奥现在彻底骑在了帕文身上。那个大男孩儿有节奏的小幅度顶动着，带出身上人几声破碎的哭腔，顶撞着热情的软肉。“啊……克里斯……嗯……”莱奥用那种柔软而甜美的声音叫着他的名字，却只让身下人更加失控地加了速。帕文感觉到莱奥适应的差不多了，就不再控制自己的动作，大开大合地肏干，把穴肉无情地捅开，让那绵软地肠壁一次次挽留几乎全部抽出的肉棒。  
“莱奥……再多叫几声吧……叫我的名字……”终于得偿所愿与最爱的人交媾的快乐不言而喻，与下身狂野的动作不同的是，帕文上面正如同膜拜一样一寸寸舔吻莱奥的脖颈与脸颊，他的眼睛闪闪发光，像是讨赏的孩子一样冲莱奥恳求。  
“唔……克里斯……克里斯……”第一次在经历如此刺激的事儿让莱奥几乎没有任何思考的余地，他迷迷糊糊地回应了帕文，下身的小洞则随着抽插的频率一吸一放，被肉棒侵犯的快感夺取了大脑的全部位置。“好舒服……嗯……克里斯……”他早就不知道自己在说什么了，他只是看见了克里斯期待的眼神，就像平日在球场上训练时一样鼓励了自己的后辈。  
莱奥的话进一步刺激了帕文。得到队长鼓励的青年Alpha打桩般地抽插着，他咬上男人的喉结，一手扶住莱奥的腰，上下耸动，让那完美的腰线展现得淋漓尽致。“啊……呼……克里斯……慢……啊……慢一点……”莱奥求饶起来，他的屁股不断撞在帕文的大腿上，两个原本白花花的臀瓣被撞得通红，丰满柔软的臀肉如同是一对果冻一般颤抖着。  
“可你喜欢呀……莱奥……你不喜欢吗？”帕文没有丝毫减慢的迹象。他动情地舔着莱奥的喉结，顺着脖子，来到来了后颈处的腺体。  
“我……啊……”Omega只能以混乱的呻吟作为回应。  
“莱奥，你不能忘了我。”沉默着的迪巴拉终于发话了。看见莱奥如此温顺热情地回应着帕文他心里都快酸炸了。刚才就不应该谦让！他愤愤地想着，不满地加大了信息素释放以彰显自己的存在。  
“可我还没肏够呢！”帕文笑着，他已经对这个“游戏”十分在行，“莱奥，也帮帮保罗吧，行吗？”他暗示性地抹过莱奥的嘴唇，朝着迪巴拉点了点头。  
这个主意让气氛更加热烈了。尽管没能抢先享用队长紧致潮湿的肉穴，此刻迪巴拉几乎要为他的新“战友”叫好。他不禁立刻想象起来莱奥一前一后挨肏的样子，那种玷污神圣的感觉让迪巴拉觉得更硬了。  
“莱奥，好吗？只是用嘴而已……”迪巴拉凑到莱奥耳边吹气，同时撒娇般磨蹭着带有腺体的颈窝，“我也很难受啊……你可不能偏心，队长。”  
“……嗯……”莱奥低着头，在听到迪巴拉称他为“队长”之后，轻轻答应了。  
帕文在还没有拿出去的前提下直接把他转了一圈。粗壮的头部摩擦过深处柔软的花心，让男人又一次拔尖地叫了出来。帕文把他放在地上，从后面像是骑一匹母马一样激烈抽插着，前面，迪巴拉把自己硕大的性器打在了他的脸上。由于阴茎被袖标绑着，莱奥暂时无法发泄前端，只能是后面溢出更多的水。  
“对，就这样，吃进去莱奥，别用牙齿。”迪巴拉捧住莱奥的脸，用手帮他分开牙关。Alpha浓郁的气息紧贴在面前，年长的Omega毫无反抗力。他迎合着迪巴拉的动作，张开嘴含住了颈头。“唔……唔嗯……”现在，即使被肏得再激烈，莱奥也只能是发出几声模糊地喘息了。迪巴拉感觉自己的下身被包裹进了一处美妙的天堂，看着莱奥的绯红的眼角和被欲望侵蚀的双眼，他一个深顶把全部柱身都送了进去。  
“呜呜！”男人发出了被堵住的尖叫声。可他是那么有天赋，第一次深喉，没有任何干呕，完全接纳了那堪称恐怖的巨物。咽喉有节奏地按摩着迪巴拉的性器，让他快乐得发出一声长叹。“啊……莱奥……你太棒了……我从没见过你这么适合被肏得Omega……太棒了……莱奥……”他赞叹着，一边轻轻拽动莱奥的头发在男人嘴中抽插。  
高热的口腔舒适无比，柔软的舌尖会时不时地缠绕着大力进出的柱体。莱奥从下向上望着他，湿漉漉的眼睛里装满了顺服，像一只被欺负的幼猫一样。他的队长实在是无师自通，迪巴拉想着。又或者，这是他和那些官员们学来的……想到这儿，年轻的Alpha又气愤地把阴茎肏深了几分。  
“唔……嗯……”感受到嘴里越来越激烈的动作，莱奥闭上眼睛挤出几滴泪水。他被后辈们一前一后地肏，小穴的敏感点被不停蹂躏着，甚至还能听到身后淫靡的水声混合着“啪啪”的肉体碰撞声。而前面，他被迫张开嘴容纳着另一个人的炙热，用舌头侍弄对方的粗大。这该是什么样的景象，荒唐、下流，可他忍不住，忍不住努力吮吸着身前的阴茎，就好像想要把精液都吞下去一样，忍不住摇晃屁股，跟着帕文的节奏摆腰，甚至每肏一下都会有淫汁溅出来——发情让他和那些街边的Omega婊子没什么两样。

就在他们的性事进展到白热化阶段时，一阵敲门声打断了他们。“保罗！克里斯！”是洛塞尔索，“你们在吗？莱奥？”他拍了几下门，向里面大喊道。  
听见了其他人的声音，年长者几乎直接凝固了，一股寒流顺着他的脊背流下。绝对、绝对不能被发现，他惊恐地想着，情欲消退了大半，挣扎着要从两人中间起身。“别动，莱奥，没事儿的。”迪巴拉安慰着他，两个Alpha死死按住他的腰和头，更重更狠地干过他前后两个小嘴，水声明显地在房间中回荡着，被窥视的羞耻感要让莱奥几乎要昏死过去。  
里面隐隐约约传来一些声音。酒店门隔音还可以了，洛塞尔索听不清楚，可这至少证明里面是有人的，这使他的敲门声更大了。他是来找他的队友的，准确来讲是找他的队长。莱奥在晚餐时并没有出现，他本来还想借着训练时的亲密接触和莱奥更深的发展一下。尽管阿奎罗没有能参加国家队对所有人而言都是一个巨大的遗憾，可对于洛塞尔索却不失为一次良机——他可以得到更多和莱奥独处的时间。最终，莱奥也没有来吃晚饭，连同的还有迪巴拉和帕文。他猜或许这三个人会在一起。在发现莱奥的屋里没有人之后，他就过来找迪巴拉和帕文了。  
“保罗？你在吗？”他似乎听见了迪巴拉的声音。屋内依旧没有任何答应。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从里面传来。难道是小偷？洛塞尔索想着，他大力转动被上锁的房门，并且大声地问话：“是谁在里面？克里斯，保罗？是你们吗？”  
迪巴拉听到了外面的声音，他笑了一下，把自己的东西从莱奥嘴里抽出来。帕文配合着也停止了动作。终于得到赦免的Omega跪在地上喘着气儿，通红的脸颊和闪光的眼睛可爱得让人格外怜爱。“莱奥……”迪巴拉捧起莱奥的脸，他叫着对方的名字，用一种饱含深情的语调，“我觉得乔瓦尼是来找你的，你不要出去看看吗？”  
“唔……”年长者还在平复着呼吸，他的前端一直被束缚着，些许疼痛让他没在这一轮不停地高潮，“什么……？不……”他意识到年轻人的意思，睁大眼睛惊恐地看着迪巴拉。他想向后逃去，却被帕文一下子抱起来坐在了对方腿上。  
屋里的声音减小了。洛塞尔索趴在门上仔细听着。比起声音，他闻到了Alpha浓重的信息素味儿，从那扇门里透露出来，葡萄和朗姆，属于迪巴拉和帕文，其中，还有一种他从没有闻到过的香甜奶油味儿，似乎属于一个Omega。  
不会吧。洛塞尔索对这个发现相当惊讶。他不觉得迪巴拉和帕文会是那种在训练间隙一起招妓享受的人，这绝对违反了任何国家队的规定。“你们在干什么？”莫名其妙，他感到有一种不可抗力勾引着他继续拍打房门，破坏二人的好事儿。  
“莱奥你看，乔瓦尼相当着急呢。我们给他看看好吗？告诉他你没事儿，只是在给后辈们肏你的小穴。”帕文抱着他，手臂穿过腿弯搭在身前，把两腿分得打开，双腿间的淫色一览无余。“求你了求你了……唔……克里斯、保罗……求你们不要……好吗……？呜……”挣扎没有任何用处，莱奥低声哀求着，可他的小穴却因为这个提议而兴奋地蠕动着，就连被束缚的前身都更加挺立。看见他口是心非的模样，帕文毫不留情地把粗长的性器捅回了高热的穴中。  
“啊！呜……”莱奥尖叫出了声，他很快意识到这一点，便咬住自己的手背，阻止更多呻吟遗漏出来。  
“别害怕，莱奥。”迪巴拉凑过来和他接吻，把那些甜美的呻吟都吃到肚子里去，“我们只是想向你证明我们有多爱你。放心吧，乔瓦尼会喜欢他看到的东西的。我们都一样爱你，莱奥。”说着他抬起莱奥的腰，帮助帕文把他们的队长整个人揽在怀里，帕文就着这个动作站了起来。肉棒随着重量狠狠肏进淫穴，“啊……不……我……”莱奥抑制不住自己的呻吟，无法挣扎，他任由帕文贴着他的后背，把他的双腿往两边掰成m字型，如同展览一样把他的正挨肏的肉穴和被束缚的阴茎彻底暴露。他只能用一手抱住帕文的肩膀，一手捂住自己的眼睛。  
年轻的Alpha就这样抱着他，走到门口，打开了大门。  
洛塞尔索被一股及其呛人的信息素洪流猛的撞了一下，就像是被葡萄朗姆蛋糕糊了一脸。他闭着眼睛咳嗽了一会儿，才看清楚面前的景象。  
“莱……莱奥……你……”他震惊着说不出话，他甚至怀疑自己是在做梦。如果不是做梦，在怎么会看到如此荒谬淫乱的场景？他就连队长的味道都还没有闻过，尽管国家队里有些队员也会背着莱奥说些性方面的闲话，可他从不敢去想像。而眼前，他的队长正被其他男人抱着，腿分得大开。莱奥穿着迪巴拉的球衣，但已经被撩到了肩膀上，好露出那对艳红的乳尖供人品尝，往下看去，象征队长的袖标被绑在那涨红的前端，他的小穴被肏得不停流水，在肉棒抽出去的时候还会贪婪地挽留着，带出红色软肉。  
“唔……”莱奥哀吟着。他被看见了，如此肮脏堕落的一面被他的另一个后辈看得一清二楚。乔瓦尼会怎么做？他会不会厌恶地唾弃他婊子一样的行径？会不会以此为要挟把自己当做他的性奴隶？莱奥感觉大脑彻底地宕机了，可随着Omega的本性，他的后穴兴奋地收得更紧，挤出大股大股淫液。“乔瓦尼……啊……快进来……嗯……我……”语言违背了理智——又或许这才是一个发情的Omega真正所想要的，他抓住了还在发呆的洛萨尔索的手。洛塞尔索正处于震惊中，可面对梦寐以求的邀请，他的身体做出了回应，走进房间锁上了大门。原本就充斥各种气味的房间中又迎来了一股清新的金盏花香。  
“你们……”乔瓦尼依旧处于失语的状态下。他看见了正抱着莱奥肏的人是帕文，而迪巴拉正坐在床边。  
“我们在帮助莱奥解决发情期呢，”迪巴拉帮忙把莱奥放在床上，这样帕文就能从后面按着那两块丰腴的臀肉继续抽插，“莱奥喜欢这样，是不是？”他勾起莱奥的下巴，让那张写满情欲的脸对准了洛塞尔索。  
“唔……嗯……莱奥喜欢……我……”经过刚才的刺激，莱奥丢弃了全部的羞耻，他彻底地放下负担，在迪巴拉的手指摸上他的嘴唇时伸出舌头像是吃棒棒糖一样舔着。  
“莱奥……”洛塞尔索就站在那里，他早就勃起了，下体的凸起显示着他的欲望。他不知道为什么，不知道为什么会来，为什么会进屋，为什么会看到这一幕，可有一点很清楚，经由他的本能反馈给他的大脑——他想要占有面前的Omega，想要狠狠肏进去，打上自己的标签儿。任何爱都饱含着深深的欲念与疯狂。洛塞尔索也一样，一方面是对队长的敬重与爱戴，另一方面则想要侵犯他占有他，把他锁在屋里，为他带上脚镣，如同禁脔般等待自己的宠幸。  
“啊……唔……慢一点儿……啊……”莱奥逐渐高亢的呻吟打破了他的胡思乱想。他望向那泥泞的交合之处。帕文的阴茎如同打桩一般凶狠地肏进去再抽出来。他们像野兽一样交媾，帕文狠狠按着那手感极好的臀肉一下下猛推进去，几乎像是永不停歇的机器一样。“我要……啊……”那呻吟的尾音甜蜜动人，让洛塞尔索的阴茎几近爆炸，“求你了……唔……保罗、克里斯、乔瓦尼……谁都好……帮我解开吧……好难受……”莱奥的话里带着哭腔，口水延唇角流下一道银丝。  
“没关系宝贝儿，Omega都能用后面高潮。”迪巴拉说着，他的语气由于欲望占据了上峰而变得轻佻。年轻Alpha抓过莱奥的一只手替自己手淫着。  
“很难受吗？”洛塞尔索怜惜地捧起莱奥的脸颊，舔去断线儿般的泪珠。他抱起莱奥，提起他的腰好让帕文进得更顺畅。新加入的成员揉弄着两颗乳粒安慰着他的队长，一边儿亲吻那奶油味儿的腺体，“莱奥，放心吧，很快就会过去了……”在巨大的诱惑下，洛塞尔索已经成为另外两人的“帮凶”。尽管知道这一点，莱奥还是呜咽着扑在他怀里，祈求哪怕一点儿温暖和安慰。队长的示弱让洛塞尔索的内心得到了无限的满足。  
“莱奥……我能射进去吗？”身后的男人突然发了话。那原本攻击着他前列腺的肉棍突然换了一个方向，往更深处一块柔软而脆弱的入口捅去。  
“啊！啊……克里斯！你……不要……不能射进去……不能射到子宫里……唔……”莱奥开始大力挣扎，他夠不到身后的帕文，只能死命锤着身前固定住他的洛塞尔索。更多淫液井喷似的从被刺激到的工口中喷出来，宫口肥厚的肉唇却不似主人般拒绝，每次都缠绵地亲吻着Alpha的肉棒，邀请帕文进入这处饥渴的秘境，将全部的精液容纳，然后受孕，不停地为标记他的Alpha生孩子。  
“别怕，莱奥。”迪巴拉凑过来，他加快了用队长的手撸动的速度，“我们会给你吃药的，你不会被标记也不会怀孕……听话……只有这样你的发情期才能缓解。”洛塞尔索显然也同意这个意见，他正用手撸动着莱奥那被束缚的阴茎，尽管他也无意放过这个可怜人，但一定程度上可以缓解Omega即将被内射的恐惧。  
“我进去了，莱奥。”帕文宣布着，没有给身下人任何反驳的余地。他一个猛撞把整个茎头都挤了进去，高热的生殖腔紧紧吸嘬着他的阴茎，有甚于天堂。帕文爽得头皮发麻，他深深吸了一口气。  
“克里斯……啊……好……嗯……好棒……肏到了……唔……”意识早被肏飞的Omega说着连自己都没意识到的淫言浪语。他一声高过一声地叫着，蛇一样摆动那细腰丰臀，猛烈收缩本就狭窄的宫腔，像是要直接把精液压榨出来一样。“我……莱奥想要……射进来吧……唔……射到莱奥里面……”Omega此刻的语气如同是像主人撒娇的猫咪一般。  
“都会给你的，不要着急……”帕文喘着粗气儿，队长的生殖腔正贴心的“服务”于他，这个认知所带来的快感甚至超过了肉体。他最后一顶，几乎把那个初经人事的宫腔顶穿一般，将全部的精液一滴不剩的送了进去。“啊啊啊！好棒……唔……”淫水失禁般从后穴里喷出来，莱奥的眼睛失去了高光，过于激烈的高潮几乎令他昏迷。Alpha滚烫的精液在他的子宫里喷涌，带来一种难以置信的快感。“呼呜……”他身子一软，倒在洛塞尔索怀里，白花花的浊液从那被蹂躏以久的小穴里溢出来。帕文立马把自己的东西抽了出来——再过一会儿，他的结就要形成了。  
帕文起开坐到一边，迪巴拉把莱奥放到洛塞尔索身上，随后站在了帕文原本的位置上。他掰过莱奥的头接吻，然后扯开了袖标，被禁锢已久的阴茎跳了跳，坏掉似的只挤出一点点精液。  
“莱奥这里是不是还很不舒服？”迪巴拉帮他撸动了两下，引来一阵细小的呻吟，“我们帮莱奥再射一次好不好？我和乔瓦尼还硬着……”  
“唔……”莱奥的意识还处于迷离的状态，他感到刚刚高潮过还十分敏感的小穴被另一根粗壮的阳具堵上，吓得直摇头，生理性泪水在他脸上流下两条明亮的泪痕。  
“别怕，莱奥。”洛塞尔索安慰着他，轻轻含住他的耳垂，另一边则扒开他的双腿，给另一个亟待解决的Alpha创造方便。  
“乔瓦尼……等……嗯……这太……啊……”莱奥摇着屁股想要逃开，被迪巴拉按着腰强硬地插了进去。刚刚高潮过的小穴火热而潮湿，敏感至极，同时又像水一样柔软，几乎没有任何阻力。  
“莱奥这里真舒服……”迪巴拉满足地叹谓着，他轻咬着Omega的腺体，享受更多奶油蛋糕般的甜美。那根东西就缓缓进出着，摩擦过被蹂躏了无数次的腺点。被肏熟的Omega几乎比刚才还要可口，服帖的温柔乡让迪巴拉暂时忘掉了那些痛苦的记忆——无论是那些讨厌的官员，还是那些失利的比赛。  
“保罗……”似乎是感受到了Alpha的信息素变得柔和起来，莱奥用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭迪巴拉的脖颈，在大男孩儿的腺体印下一吻，作为对后辈的鼓励和安慰。  
“莱奥我也要……凭什么只有他有……”乔瓦尼搂住他的手更紧了。金盏花原本清香的信息素变得躁动而混浊，好像是注入了一缕苦茶。他把头抵在莱奥的胸口，狠狠闻嗅着队长身上的味道。不对，不该是这样，他想，他的队长身上沾满了别的Alpha的气息。  
“我……”一口气应付两个占有欲极强又十分任性的Alpha实在是太困难了，更别提莱奥已经经历了两次令人筋疲力尽的高潮。可是年轻人那充满活力的气息与炙热的求爱让他十分动情，人都会贪恋被爱的感觉，更何况他平日就十分疼爱这几个后辈。  
如果是为了他们，他想，如果这样他们就会幸福，会忘记痛苦与愤怒，哪怕只是暂时的欢愉，沉溺于欲望也是值得的。毕竟快乐总是很短暂，他们更多的是被当做棋子与物品被特权阶级呼来唤去。比起所谓光鲜亮丽的外表，这条足球之路比想象的还要艰难、坎坷。  
他会为了这些依旧拥有无限未来的男孩儿做任何事，为了阿根廷做任何事。他知道自己是贪婪的，他贪婪于燃尽自己的每一块肌肤与灵魂，换取即使是一毫的希望。这样，哪怕是在他毁灭的余灰中，还能带有阿根廷未来的一丝荣光。  
只是这个过程远不像它听上去那么高贵、浪漫。  
这就是现实，现实在谁的面前都是苟且。只是他从不放弃从沙子与垃圾里淘出宝石与黄金。  
他转过头去抚摸洛塞尔索的面颊，男孩儿在赌气，表情夹杂着渴望与困惑。他知道他在胡思乱想，关于自己为什么会和迪巴拉与帕文最爱，为什么愿意露出这样淫荡不堪的一面，以及对他同僚的嫉妒，等等。这或许不重要了，他想让了洛塞尔索知道他是自愿的，他乐意这么做，他也爱着他们。他也想让迪巴拉和帕文知道，他不是因为被官员的事情威胁才同意留下来的，他想以这个方式证明，他们和那些丑陋的官员不一样，他们的结合是充满着爱意的。  
“乔瓦尼，你也可以进来。”鼓足了勇气，他微笑着邀请了面前的男孩儿。  
“什……莱奥……你说真的吗？”比起洛塞尔索，迪巴拉和帕文首先投来了惊讶的目光，就根据刚才莱奥青涩的反应而言，吃下两根Alpha巨大的肉茎根本不可能。  
“莱奥……”洛塞尔索从震惊中回过神儿来，他看见莱奥正扶着他的阴茎向已经被撑得满满当当的小穴里送去。被爱着的喜欢漫过他的大脑，他几乎错乱着亲吻他说能够到的莱奥的每一寸肌肤。  
“啊……哈……”进入的过程是痛苦的，莱奥小声呻吟着，努力放松自己的后穴也才只看看融入半个茎头，“乔瓦尼……”他的眼睛又泛起了水光，“乔瓦尼……帮帮我……求你……呜……”他毫不犹豫地向他的施暴者求助，波光粼粼的黑瞳几乎要把年轻Alpha的灵魂都吸进去了。  
“我会满足你的，我的队长。”洛塞尔索亲吻莱奥的面颊，他捉住对方的双手，随后一个深顶。  
“啊！呜……”Omega拔高地尖叫了出来。随着那一下，两根阳物都埋进了他的体内。没有流血，他的后穴和他的球技一样天赋异禀。莱奥摸了摸自己的肚子，似乎还能感觉到俩根东西在里面的形状。  
“啊……呜……保……保罗……乔……啊！慢……哦……”他还没有习惯，两个已经忍到极限的Alpha就激烈地撞击起来。两根巨物，节奏迅速地一抽一插，让他的前列腺没有停歇地被撞击着。跟一个人不同的是，两根肉棒会把肠肉带往不同方向。肠壁被跟狠地撕扯着，痛苦之中，带来了灭顶的快感。  
莱奥感觉自己像是在一场暴风雨之中，风浪席卷着他前后摇晃，而快感则化为闪电。  
“啊……呜呜……”帕文不甘心就这样被三个人丢下，他走过来，掰过莱奥的脸与他交换一个又一个缠绵的接吻。另两个人则暗暗较着劲儿，一下比一下狠得装进去，频率也因此而不停加快。  
“你实在……莱奥……嗯……你里面要把我吸疯了……”迪巴拉觉得Omega淫荡的肉洞就千张小嘴一样吮吸他的性器，他还从没有这么爽过，射精的欲望差点就让他在对手面前过早发泄了。  
“你不会就完事儿了吧？”洛塞尔索轻笑一声，“你这么快莱奥是不会满意的。”其实洛塞尔索也不好受，巨大的快感是他从没有想象过的。但两个Alpha偏偏在性事上仿佛倒退了十岁，幼稚的求胜欲让他们在莱奥体内较真儿。  
“呜……你们……不许……太快了……太大了……唔……不要吵了……”他们之间争强夺胜的结果就是莱奥本来就超负荷的小穴更加痛苦，被肏得红肿的穴口可怜兮兮抖着，随着“啪啪”的肉体撞击声，就连淫水儿都被打击成了白沫。“嗯……轻点儿……”他撒娇似的呓语着，将自己疲软发烫的身子更深地依进迪巴拉的怀抱。  
“莱奥，”许久未语的帕文发话了，莱奥分过神来，发现年轻人的眼睛里竟然带着深深的悲伤，“你为什么要和他们做这种事？”他问到。帕文所指的“他们”是那个他看见的官员，他始终不会相信莱奥愿意给那种人耽误，为了达成什么不可告人的秘密。  
“你说什么？”洛塞尔索被他的问话说蒙了，而迪巴拉则变慢了速度，把原先的抽插改为在子宫口处磨人的研磨，他也在等待一个答复。  
空气宁静了一小会儿，随后，莱奥回答了：“我很抱歉……我很抱歉我做了这种事。你是不是很失望？”他抬起头，眼角的微笑的细纹带着令人心痛的破碎。  
“我……不是的！我知道你不会做这种事儿……我只是……”帕文受不了那个表情，几乎将他的心脏击碎一般，他此刻只想让莱奥知道自己永远和他在同一条战线上，永远准备去相信他。  
“莱奥，你不想解释也可以。”迪巴拉的动作又加快了，宫口被顶弄着，莱奥的气息里又带上诱人的喘息，洛塞尔索停下动作，他就顶在同样的最深处，等待这个他不知道缘由的回答。  
莱奥轻笑了一下。迪巴拉听上去还有一点儿生气，不过也算是找回了理智。他低下头，不知如何开口，他觉得无论说了什么都是一种狡辩而已。但在帕文的注视下，他还是说出了真相：“这已经不是一次了。”  
“没关系，莱奥，没关系的。”帕文拥抱着他，他感觉一滴滴湿热的质感落在他的颈窝间，“可我想知道为什么？好吗？我爱你……”  
“是因为那件事儿吗？”洛塞尔索似乎明白了他们的谈话，“那……那是真的吗？莱奥……”关于莱奥的谣言有很多，那是他最讨厌的一个。上一次听到有人用那种下流的口吻谈论他的队长时，他照着那人的肚子狠狠来了一下。如果这是真的……洛塞尔索感觉到一股热流灼烧着他的大脑。他的动作猛得变得凶猛起来，和迪巴拉交错着撞在生殖腔脆弱的入口处，使他的队长爽得连话都说不出，只能呻吟着，语无伦次，无助地呼喊他们的姓名。  
“我……啊……乔瓦尼……保罗……别……慢一点……”剧烈的颠簸中，莱奥不得不紧紧搂住面前的帕文作为支点。迪巴拉扶着他的腰按着他的肩膀重重地插入，就像是在使用性玩具或者对待廉价娼妓一样粗暴，把莱奥的腰折到一个不可思议的状态。而乔瓦尼则一边用肉棒堵在宫口处享受洞口软肉一收一吸的服侍，一边用嘴玩弄着殷红的乳尖，他能尝到一股奶香味，这刺激着他吸得更用力，宛若是饥饿的婴儿。  
“莱奥告诉我……那是真的吗？”乔瓦尼抬起头，他深深看向莱奥的眼睛，他的队长带着愧疚与自责躲闪开来，眼眶绯红。  
迪巴拉咬着他的腺体一个挺身，把阴茎率先肏进了已经被打开过的生殖腔。“啊……等……太过了……两个太过了……保罗……”莱奥低着头，他还没有从有关那件事的记忆里恢复过来，只能咬着嘴唇，低着头发出带有哭腔的小声呻吟。 “他们有这么肏过你吗？”迪巴拉的嗓音变得沙哑，带有着狂乱的悲伤与愤怒，“他们肏过你的子宫吗？他们能这样骑着你射进来，让你叫得像个不要脸的婊子吗？莱奥……你快说呀……”他口不择言，甚至说出那些恶毒的词语伤害自己的队长。他没法再去等待回答了，迪巴拉无法想象假如谣言成真会怎样，莱奥的每一秒沉默都让他心如火焚，“告诉我……告诉我不是真的……”得不到回答，他痛苦的把头倚在莱奥脖间，恳求似的低语着。  
“我没有……唔……”他们的队长终于愿意回应他们了。莱奥小声地说着，声线几乎是在颤抖。他不该让自己的后辈卷进这种恶心的事情，可他更不愿意他们因为自己的错误而倍受煎熬，“他们……他们只敢摸摸……没有过……唔……”生殖腔里大力的抽插让他的话断断续续，那又小又敏感的地方像是一个装满水儿的气球，被捅开后就不停向外流着热液。乔瓦尼猛吸一口气，他被那热流刺激得头皮发麻，也莽撞地顶弄起来，想要一同分享那处宝地。  
“他们……他们威胁我……”莱奥继续说着，帕文搂着他与他对视，“如果我不听话的话……他们……唔……他就要向你们下手……他会让你们离开国家队的……就像……就像他们对Kun做的那样……”说完，他的眼泪忍不住流了下来，帕文温柔的舔掉那咸咸的晶莹，然后更深的拥抱着他。  
“不要再做那种事儿了……莱奥……”帕文深吸一口气，将鼻子埋入了柔软的发丝。“对不起……都怪我……唔……我不知道怎么办才好……”莱奥嚅嗫着，他的心里防线几乎要彻底崩溃了，从那个坚不可摧的球王回归到一个无助的男孩儿，他只想大哭一场，像曾经一样，那时他的前辈们会安慰他保护他，直到后来只剩下他一个人。  
“莱奥……我应该保护你的……”迪巴拉说到，他的语气中充满了愧疚，“我应该冲进去把那个混账打一顿……可是我……莱奥……是我的错……”  
“别再想了。”年长的Omega回过头在那愧疚的年轻人额头按下一个轻吻。  
“我不会再让这种事情发生了。”乔瓦尼说着，“以后我们会保护你的，莱奥。”他将自己的阴茎又向里面顶了几下，莱奥不得不放开帕文，倒在他的怀里。  
“别瞎想。”莱奥在洛塞尔索怀里闷闷地说到，“现在，快点儿把这一切结束吧。我想高潮了……”他放下矜持大胆地求爱，他想以这种方式终结以前那些不堪回首的记忆。  
“我马上给你……莱奥……”迪巴拉听到他的话加快了抽插的速度，生殖腔里水一样化开的软肉实在太过于舒适，他甚至不想把自己的东西抽出来，他希望永远都留在这处温柔乡里，从此往后的每一秒钟。  
“起开点儿，我也要进去。”还没有享受过那美妙滋味儿的乔瓦尼显然有些不满，他嘟囔着，用茎头在宫口蹭着，想把另一位Alpha霸道的东西赶出去。  
“别……不要……啊……”莱奥的呼吸颤抖着，他捶着乔瓦尼叫停那过火的行为，他想用手安慰一下自己涨得厉害的阴茎，也被乔瓦尼识破禁锢起来，“唔……”他崩溃着呜咽出声，“一个一个来……求你了……保罗……乔……”  
“一个一个，”迪巴拉闻言笑了出来，“听你的，莱奥。”他退出一点儿，让早就等得不耐烦的乔瓦尼肏了进去。  
“嗯……莱奥……你真的……你知道这有多棒吗？”炸裂般的快感在他进入生殖腔的时候在两人之间爆发，乔瓦尼忍不住地顶弄着脆弱的宫壁，打桩似的抽插，像是要立刻就射进去。  
“乔……呜呜……好棒……别顶那里……呜……要坏掉了……”莱奥的叫声几乎有些沙哑了，他像是溺水者一样大口喘气，每一口都会吸收到那混杂了三个Alpha信息素的味道，这只让他的大脑更加疯狂。  
乔瓦尼和迪巴拉找到了节奏，他们根本不给予生殖腔任何的休息机会，粗暴的捅进去，一个进一个出，好像要把脆弱的肉宫刻上阴茎的形状那样，像是两根烧红的铁棍那样折磨着Omega。  
“不要……啊……我已经……子宫会受不了的……”莱奥的话语已经有些模糊不清了。那是毁灭般的快感，他觉得全身的每一根神经都被肏着，他好像在空中漂浮，又好像在水中游荡，他亲吻着面前的Alpha——不知道是谁，但他只想这么做，和对方更深的融合。  
“莱奥……想想看，我们这样射进去你到底会怀谁的种？”迪巴拉疯狂地抽插着，一口咬在莱奥的腺体处，却没有咬透并且标记他。  
“我……唔……不……怎么能……”这个羞耻的问题让他们的队长重新意识到了自己的处境，被后辈肏到生殖腔里，甚至内射在里面……他竟然做了这种事……  
“莱奥，为我们怀孩子吧，好吗？”亲了亲他的嘴唇。光是想着队长的肚子里有他的种，那形状优美的腹肌被孩子撑大变形，一股股白光就从他的脑间划过。他加大顶撞的力度，半带着威胁地等待着回答。  
“啊……乔……嗯……”收到了惩罚的Omega淫叫着，他摇着头试图拜托恐怖的快感，但这毫无用处，意识被Alpha的气息占领，他最终顺从地说出了洛塞尔索想听的话，“莱奥愿意……嗯……愿意生孩子……唔……慢点儿……”说完，他娇嗔似的求饶着。  
“就给乔瓦尼？那我呢，莱奥？你忘了我吗？”迪巴拉含着他的耳垂挑逗着，他转变节奏，和乔瓦尼同进同出，把原本就狭小的生殖腔撑到最大。  
“啊！嗯……太过了……哦……我会……啊……”意料之中，迪巴拉收获了他的队长崩溃似的大声呻吟，“给保罗也……给保罗也……唔……求你……”  
“还有我，莱奥……”帕文坐在一边。他又硬了，此时却只能一个人用手自娱自乐。  
“我……嗯……都……都生……唔……给帕文也……”害怕再被惩罚的莱奥立刻讨好般答应了帕文。帕文把手指伸进他嘴里，他便温顺地舔着。  
“都生？莱奥……那你会很辛苦的……”迪巴拉轻笑着，他知道自己玩得有些过火了，但他没有减慢速度。既然帕文可以，那他也要射进最深处。  
“不！啊啊啊！保罗……乔……”在快感的巅峰处，被折磨已久的Omega高潮了。他的阴茎一股股射出白浊，把自己的小腹、胸膛弄得乱七八糟，后面也用处大股粘液，子宫极速收缩着。“慢……不行……呜……”眼泪止不住往下掉，当他察觉那两个年轻人依旧没有放过他的意思之后。  
“莱奥，你……嗯……”高潮后的收缩使得迪巴拉再也无法忍受，两根粗壮的阳具一同顶进那多汁的子房，他低吼一声，把热液全部射了进去。  
洛塞尔索也紧跟着，把自己的种子留在了莱奥肚子里。 “呜呜呜……太……太满了……”莱奥像是被玩坏的玩具一样瘫软在床上。两个强装Alpha的精液把他的肚子撑到如同要怀孕一半。洛塞尔索亲吻着他的脊背，用手指在已经高潮过的红肿后穴里又抽插了一会儿，享受最后的温存。  
迪巴拉则去找来了药，含在嘴里一口一口喂着已经陷入半昏迷状态的莱奥吃进去。他们一起把队长抱进浴室清理干净。  
莱奥感觉自己处于一个又一个温暖的怀抱里，安心地昏睡过去。 


End file.
